Facing his Past
by rogue-eygpt
Summary: The full summary is inside! Chapter 4 is up!
1. The Challenge

Title: Facing his Past  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters,so please don't sue me!  
  
Pairings: Kai/Tyson , Max/OC  
  
Summary: Tyson,our Happy-Go-Lucky Beyblader,isn't what he makes himself out to be.He isn't just any boy.He's a prince.When the Bladebreakers gets a challenge from the Beykings,a Beyblade team made up of the 4 nephews of Tyson's father,King Robert the Fifth,Tyson is forced to face the past he tried so hard to run away from and will the others turn their backs on him when they learn the truth?  
  
A/N: I do not know their last name so don't hurt me!  
  
Chapter 1: The Challenge  
  
"I am sooooo bored." Tyson whined.Kai,the leader of the Bladebreakers,rolled his eyes and said,"quit whining!"  
  
"I am NOT whining!"  
  
"AM SO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
And once again,hell broke loose as Tyson and Kai fought one another.They continued fighting for 5 minutes as Kenny,Max and Ray looked at them in annoyance.It was Ray who boke their fight."Hey guys,stop fighting." He said while reading the letter which has been sent to them while Tyson and Kai was fighting."We're not fighting!" Tyson and Kai protested together.They glared at each other and turned away,their backs facing one another."Yeah and I'm satan" Ray said,sarcasm dripping in his statement."Hey guys,look!" he exclaimed suddenly,waving for them to look at the letter.  
  
The whole team gathered around him and read the letter that was in his hands.It read:  
  
Bladebreakers,  
  
We have heard of your superb skills in beyblading and we are thoroughly impressed.We wish to challenge you to a friendly match that is to be held at 7 PM on Tuesday the Tenth.Please reply by the sixth.  
  
From, The Beykings  
  
Silence filled the usually noisy room.5 minutes later,it was Max who broke the silence."The Beykings?Who are they?" Dizzy,Kenny's laptop spoke up."The Beykings are ranked second in the International Beyblade Federaton.They are made up of Heida Nightingale,John Gills,Martin Homer and Fiona Power.They are the nephews of King Robert the Fifth-",at this Tyson paled considerably."-who has 4 sisters.King Robert the Fifth had 1 son named Piers who disappeared 5 years ago.King Robert the Fifth had been very depressed even since.That's all the data I have chief"  
  
"Uhmmm,the Beykings sounds tough.Why don't we decline their offer huh?" Tyson tried to find a reason to not go but no one seemed to have heard him because they said,"ALL RIGHT!LET'S DO SOME BEYBLADING!" Kenny wrote a note to them and sent it out.All of them retreated to their bedrooms and slept fitfully.All except one.Tyson."Why?I tried so hard to avoid my past,to only go back again." Tyson thought and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	2. Letter and Thoughts

Title: Facing his Past  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters,so please don't sue me!  
  
Pairings: Kai/Tyson , Max/OC  
  
Summary: Tyson,our Happy-Go-Lucky Beyblader,isn't what he makes himself out to be.He isn't just any boy.He's a prince.When the Bladebreakers gets a challenge from the Beykings,a Beyblade team made up of the 4 nephews of Tyson's father,King Robert the Fifth,Tyson is forced to face the past he tried so hard to run away from and will the others turn their backs on him when they learn the truth?  
  
Beyblade fanatic: Thank you for the review and the compliment and the advice. and the last names!  
  
Previously: "Why?I tried so hard to avoid my past,to only go back again." Tyson thought and fell into an uneasy sleep  
  
Chapter 2: Letter and Thoughts  
  
The next day.  
  
Tyson woke up the earliest,which was quite unusual as he had always woke up late.Normally.Yesterday,he and the team received a letter saying that they were challenged.Them,being them,accepted it.Problem is,he was going to challenge the people he had once called "cousin".Yes you've guessed it.He was a prince.By the name of Piers.  
  
He sat down by a pond and watched the birds in the sky.How free they are,to fly to whichever place they chose.But him?Free was one thing he wasn't.He was meant to be the next king."King" Tyson thought and shuddered at the dreaded sound of that word.  
  
His daydreaming was interrupted by the postman.He took the letter from the postman and inside the letter read:  
  
Bladebreakers,  
  
We are honoured to have you come for the friendly match.You may have found 5 air tickets enclosed to this letter.They are the tickets to England,where the friendly match is held.The tickets are for the seventh.The time of departure is 10 AM.The place you would be looking for when you have reached here is "The Titanica Castle" .Have a good day ahead.  
  
From, The Beykings  
  
Tyson took out the 5 air tickets and paled."The seventh" he thought and suddenly it hit him, "that's tomorrow!  
  
3 hours later.  
  
By now,everyone has woken up.Silence followed them as the sat down in the dining room.Kenny broke the silence."Where's Tyson?" he asked.Kai,being the cold and fearlss leader that he was,said in a voice full of annoyance."It doesn't take a genius to figure out where he is.He's probably still sleeping." As soon as the words came out of his mouth,Tyson walked in with the letter and the 5 air tickets in his hands.Putting a fake cheerful voice,he said "morning!"  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow at Kai and smirked."And you were saying?" Kai didn't say a thing and simply gave him glare that clearly read:"Keep quiet and lose that smirk if you want to live to see another sunrise".The message was senn by Ray who lost his smirk and looked at Tyson instead."What's that in your hands,Ty?"  
  
Tyson wordlessly gave the letter and air tickets to his team mates and they gathered around Ray to read the letter.Unseen by anyone,Kai gave Tyson a concerned look."What's wrong with him?He wasn't at all pleased with the challenge yesterday,today he got up early and now he looks gloomy by what appeared to be from the contents of the letter.What's wrong with him?He's not acting normal. wait a minute!Since when did I start to care?"  
  
-Since you started liking him.- Kai's bit beast,Dranzer said.Kai glared mentally at Dranzer.  
  
=How many times must I tell you to stop reading my thoughts without my permission?=  
  
-Hmmm. let's see. 258 times?- Kai growled at Dranzer who managed to look sheepish.  
  
=I do not care or like him!I like no one.Get it?NO ONE!=  
  
-Sure,sure. that's what they all say-  
  
=Get out of my head before I kill you.=  
  
-Yes sir!Whatever you say sir!- With that,Dranzer was out of his head."Like Tyson.What rubbish."  
  
End of Chapter 


	3. Voting for next Chapter!

Voting time!Okay people,time to vote.Do you want choice  
  
Tyson tells the rest his secret in chapter 3.  
  
OR  
  
Tyson tells them in future chapter.  
  
Please vote!The outcome of the next chapter depends on your votes!  
  
Until next chapter,  
  
Rogue Eygpt 


	4. Destination Home

Title: Facing his Past  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters,so please don't sue me!  
  
Pairings: Kai/Tyson , Max/OC  
  
Summary: Tyson,our Happy-Go-Lucky Beyblader,isn't what he makes himself out to be.He isn't just any boy.He's a prince.When the Bladebreakers gets a challenge from the Beykings,a Beyblade team made up of the 4 nephews of Tyson's father,King Robert the Fifth,Tyson is forced to face the past he tried so hard to run away from and will the others turn their backs on him when they learn the truth?  
  
Reviews from Chapter 2:  
  
Serena McKeenzo: Thanks for reviewing and adding my story to favs!  
  
Shadow Cat17: Thanks for reviewing an don't worry.I ain't planning on abandoning this fanfic.  
  
Beyblade fanatic: Please stop chasing Kai,I still need him for my story... thanks for reviewing anyway... ^_^;  
  
Darkspider: I'll TRY to make it a bit longer.No promises.Thanks for the review though.I totally love your stories.  
  
Votes for Chapter 3:  
  
For those who voted,thanks.Oh yeah and thanks for the suggestions on how to make Tyson tell the others Ty-Chan26, Sabby^_~ and Shadow Cat17(for all you know,I may use one of your ideas).Majority goes for future chapter.  
  
Nice to see you again Ty!  
  
A/N: I've talked long enough,now on with the chapter!(Sorry,I'm a little sugar high...)  
  
Chapter 3: Destination Home  
  
After receiving the letter,the Bladebreakers spent the rest of the morning and afternoon training for the next day,although Tyson was even more reluctant to train than usual,Kai noted.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kai was concerned,although he kept a cold front and acted like he didn't give a dime about anything but beyblading.Tyson had not been very determined to win during training,had not talked to anyone and had looked gloomy the whole day,not at all his "happy-go-lucky" self.  
  
When Kai had yelled at him,he just simply looked at him and walked away. The others noticed but had mistook these symptoms for a bad day.Kai knew better.  
  
That night,they played "Truth or Dare"."Truth or Dare,Max!" Ray exclaimed."Dare," was Max's only response.Ray thought for a while as a wicked grin made its way across Ray's face,which indicated a bad choice on Max's part."Why do I have a feeling that I am going to regret this for the rest of my life?" Max thought.Ray had this mischievous glint in his eyes that made Max shudder at the thought of his dare.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Tyson on the cheek." Ray finally said after a long silence.Max choked."What in the name of venus!?" Kenny chuckled.Kai gave Ray a death glare that went unnoticed by Ray.Tyson,who had a look of despair throughout the day,was startled out of his thought.He had to restrain himself from jumping from shock as he said "what????????!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Max blushed and gave Tyson a peck on the cheek and went back to his seat,still blushing furiously.This was what we called "the aftermath of kissing your best friend"."Kenny,Truth or Dare?" Max stuttered."After that dare,I choose truth," Kenny replied."Do you ever get away from your laptop?"  
  
"Hey!" came an indignant cry.Kenny looked highly affronted and said "yes." Max grinned,satisfied with the answer."Ray,Truth or Dare?" Ray looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "truth".Max mumbled something under his breath which sounded suspiciously like "chicken".  
  
"Do you like someone?" Ray blushed and mutter under his breath."What was that?" Max questioned.Ray glared at Max and said "yes".Ray looked around the room and asked "Tyson,Truth or Dare?" Tyson answered in a rather gloomy voice "truth." Ray racked his brain for a question and asked Tyson "if you weren't a beyblader,what would you like be?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Tyson thought and mumbled "anything but a king." The others,well except Kai of course,looked at him,interested and asked in unison "what was that?"  
  
"Nothing nothing.I'm going to bed.See you guys tomorrow." With that,he walked out of the room and switching the lights off,he said in a soft voice "I have no choice Ray,no choice at all.My destination has been created for me since I was born." He laid there for a while before falling asleep.  
  
A/N: I was thinking about stopping here,but I'm that bad... or am I? (I've got to cut down on my sugar.... ^_^;;)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The others was looking after him weird."That's strange." Kenny said "he usually goes to bed at around 12 midnight and now it's like only-" he looked at his watch "-8 pm" Max brushed away that thought and said "probably just tired."  
  
The others except Kai agreed and went to the kitchen for some snacks,chatting animatedly.Kai remained in the living room."Somethings wrong with him... and somethings wrong with me!I don't care... well that was until Tyson came along...ugh what am I thinking about!?"  
  
-Love?- Dranzer was inside his head once again.  
  
=Dranzer...= Kai said in a soft and dangerous voice.  
  
-Yes master?- Dranzer replied cheerfully.  
  
=How many times have I told you...= Kai was cut off.  
  
-To stop reading your thoughts without your permission?Let me see.259 times?- Dranzer said cheekily.  
  
=Good now get out of my head=  
  
-Let me see... no-  
  
=Dranzer...= Kai growled softly.  
  
-Okay!- Dranzer was out of his head in a flash.  
  
"Maybe Dranzer's right.Maybe I DO like Tyson.Speaking of Tyson,he's hiding something.I just know it.His comment "anything but a king" has gotten me a little suspicious.I'm going to find out his secret,no matter what." Kai walked into his room and slept quite fitfully that night.  
  
The very next day...  
  
"Hurry up Tyson or we'll be late!" Max yelled.Yes,that's right.The Bladebreakers are on their way to England as we speak.Tyson ran up the bus quite reluctantly,his daffle bag bouncing up and down as he ran.  
  
"Can you get any later than this?" Kenny said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.Tyson simply glared at him and sat at his usual seat next to Max.  
  
"Oh man!This is so cool!We're going to England!We're ACTUALLY going to England!Can you believe it?This is so cool..." Max continued ranting about how cool it was for them to go to England and how exciting it will be.  
  
Tyson looked out the window the whole time while thinking about how uncool it was to go or to go back,in his case,to England and how very unexciting it will be.  
  
"Good god," he thought "why must I go back?This is like going back to where I started from." He fell asleep listening to Max's rant.Unknown to anyone,Kai had been watching him the whole time."Angel," was all he could think about.  
  
"Wake up Ty!We're at the airport!" Max shouted.Tyson woke up and got down the bus,getting even more nervous as each step took him one step closer to home.They got on the aeroplane after 1 hour of ranting,running and signing of autographs all exhausted.  
  
"Oh man.Those crazy fans." Kenny said as he sat down."Oh yeah," replied the rest in unison.The rest of the plane ride was a quiet one.After 6 hours of plane,their bottoms were hurting like hell."My butt hurts," groaned Max.A limosine was waiting for them when they got out of the airport.  
  
After half an hour more of ride,they were finally there.In front of them was a castle looking all glorious.It was totally GIGANTIC.Tyson looked at the castle with a bitter expression."Home sweet home," he thought bitterly.Indeed,there was a banner that read "the Titanica Castle".  
  
The End of another Chapter  
  
A/N: Phew,I thought I would never finish.Anyway,please review!I have tried my best to make it longer for you!Review please! 


	5. Caught!

Title: Facing his Past  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters,so please don't sue me!  
  
Pairings: Kai/Tyson , Max/OC  
  
Summary: Tyson,our Happy-Go-Lucky Beyblader,isn't what he makes himself out to be.He isn't just any boy.He's a prince.When the Bladebreakers gets a challenge from the Beykings,a Beyblade team made up of the 4 nephews of Tyson's father,King Robert the Fifth,Tyson is forced to face the past he tried so hard to run away from and will the others turn their backs on him when they learn the truth?  
  
Darkspider: Thanks for reviewing and you are welcome!  
  
D.G. : Thanks and glad you liked it!  
  
Serena McKeenzo: Thanks!  
  
*Blah* Dranzer inside Tyson's head.  
  
^Blah^ Dizzy inside Tyson's head.  
  
::Blah:: The bit beasts talking altogether.  
  
Chapter 4: Caught!  
  
Tyson followed the others slowly from behind as the oh-so-familiar butler,Matt led the way down the oh-so-familiar corridor and thought bitterly,"I thought that when I left this blasted,god forbid place,it was for good.Obviously I was wrong."  
  
-That's like duh!It IS your home,after all.- Tyson's bit beast,Dragoon told him in a sarcastic voice.  
  
=Dragoon?= Tyson asked.  
  
-Oh no,I'm not Dragoon.I'm the boogie man.- More sarcasm.  
  
=If you're here to be sarcastic,then get out of my head.= No response.  
  
"Oh well,guess he WAS there to be sarcastic." Tyson came back down to earth as they were brought into a not-so-familiar room.  
  
Tyson eyed the room's "decorations" curiously.The walls were covered with pictures.Photos to be exact.It showed a boy with blond hair which reached to the waist that was tied up.He had blue eyes and the most amazing smile.Tyson knew exactly who it was.  
  
It was him.  
  
On the floor were his old stuff.A baseball bat,his prince cloak,shoes and books he loved to read."Don't touch that!" A voice said harshly.Tyson looked up and blinked.Max had reached for the baseball bat.  
  
Tyson looked at the source of the voice.It was a boy with short brown hair and dark blue eyes.It was John Gills,Tyson's favourite cousin.He was unsmiling which was unusual.He was usually smiling and hyper.2 girls and a boy stood next to him.  
  
One of the girls had long blond hair and emerald coloured eyes while the other had short green hair and sky blue eyes.The boy had long blond hair tied up in a ponytail and neon green eyes.The only thing different about him from the rest of the people in the castle was this:he was smiling.  
  
They were Fiona Power,Heida Nightingale and Martin Homer.Tyson/Piers and Martin had never gotten along well.  
  
Martin thinks that Tyson/Piers was annoying and a damned moron while Tyson/Piers thinks that Martin was a self-centered and spoilt brat.  
  
"Welcome to the Titanica Castle.Don't mind John there.He got up from the wrong side of bed this morning and is a little grumpy." Martin said.Tyson smirked."Wrong side of bed you say?Such a liar Martin.You are such a liar.A bad one at that."  
  
"I did not get up from the wrong side of bed Martin." John retorted.Martin ignored his retort.Tyson spaced out on Martin a while later after he had said "you will be staying for four days...".  
  
Much unknown to anyone else,Kai was looking at Tyson with a concerned look on his face."What's up with him?" Then thought struck him as quick as lightning. "Maybe HE'S this Prince Piers.Nah,in the past few months I've known him,he's never acted like a prince.Nope.... then why is he acting so weird?" Little did Kai know,Tyson WAS Prince Piers.  
  
The Bladebrakers followed Martin,Fiona,Heida and John down the hallway that led to their room."This will be where you'll be sleeping for the next four days.The match will be held tomorrow at 9 am at the battle arena.If you walk straight down this hallway-" he pointed straight down the hallway "- and turn right-" he pointed to the right "it will lead you to the battle arena.Hope your stay will be a pleasant one."  
  
He grinned at them and walked away.Heida,Fiona and John groaned and walked away too.  
  
The Bladebreakers spent the rest of the day roaming around the castle with Tyson following restlessly behind.Wherever they went,they were met with grumpy faces.  
  
After dinner,they retreated to their rooms."Well,the people here sure are friendly," Kenny said sarcastically.Ray,Max and Kai nodded their agreement.Tyson simply said "well,I'm going to bed.Big day tomorrow.Goodnight." With that Tyson walked into his room and closed the door.Truth be told,he didn't really sleep but instead leaned gently against the door to listen to his friends' conversation.  
  
Kai looked at the door for a moment and turned back to the rest of his team mate's conversation."Hey Dizzy,you are quiet today.What's wrong?" Kenny said to his laptop."Huh?What?" Dizzy replied,startled."Nevermind.Not like you know why everyone here except that,what's his name again?"  
  
"Martin," Ray injected."Yes.As I was saying,everyone here except Martin seemed depressed." Kenny said.Little did he know,that every bit beast that exists,knew Tyson's secret.  
  
"Oh well,I'm ff to bed.Coming,Ray?" Max asked.He and Ray retreated into their bedrooms to do god-knows-what.Kenny followed their example and went into his room.Kai made to go into his and Tyson's room.  
  
As soon as Tyson heard Kai's footsteps,he ran into bed and covered the blanket over him and pretended to fall asleep.Emphasis on pretended of course.  
  
Kai walked in and went into his bed."Tyson,whatever you are hiding,I'm going to find out.You can bet on that." With that said,Kai fell into a deep sleep.  
  
-Uh oh...-  
  
=Dragoon!What are you trying to do?Send me into an early grave?= Tyson yelled mentally at Dragoon.  
  
-Mmmmmm... sounds tempting.-  
  
=Dragoon...= Tyson growled an excellent Kai-sound-alike-growl.  
  
-Ok,ok.We've got to do something and fast!-  
  
*I agree with Dragoon.Master Kai is putting the pieces altogether.* Dranzer jumped into the conversation. *By the way,did you know that that growl sounded a lot like Master Kai's?*  
  
=...=  
  
^We've got to do something.The others are getting suspicious.^ Dizzy jumped in.  
  
=I know.I've seen the looks they give me.However,I going to let them playing guessing games a little longer.=  
  
::Ok then:: the bit beasts said and disappeared altogether.  
  
Tyson decided to have a midnight snack and crept into the kitchen.He took a chocolate bar,unwrapped it and began eating.He so deep in thought,he didn't notice another set of footsteps heading for the kitchen too.  
  
The door opened and the figure exclaimed "what are you doing here?!"  
  
A/N: I am tempted to stop here.Very tempted.But seeing how I'm not that evil,I'm going to continue.  
  
Tyson turned his blurry sight to the figure and tried to focus his sight.After a moment,he saw who it was."Calm down,John,or you'll wake the whole castle up."  
  
"Oh..." John flushed and closed the door behind him.With a much softer voice,he asked again."Tyson is it?What are you doing here?You are supposed to be asleep.And how do you know that the kitchen is here?"  
  
"Woah,one at a time.Firstly,I wanted a midnight snack.Secondly,I could say the same for you.And how I knew...well..."  
  
"Well what?" John prompted.  
  
=Do you think I should tell him?=  
  
-It's your choice but seeing how close you two are,yes you should.Don't tell him.He'll never believe it.Just... just drop him a hint or two.-  
  
"Let's remember shall we?" Tyson smirked."Huh?" John asked,completely clueless.  
  
"Once upon a not-so-fairytale time,in a castle named the Titanica Castle,lived two prank loving,totally hyper and always smiling boys named John and Piers.They weren't the angels they were made out to be.Now,one day,they decided to have a little adventure."  
  
"John and Piers woke up after bedtime and crept into an unknown room.They opened the drawers carefully to see piles of food.They looked again at the sign that read the Royal Kitchen."  
  
Tyson paused to catch his breath and John said "that sounds familiar.Where have I heard it before?" Tyson smirked and continued.  
  
"They began going into the kitchen after dark ever since that day and the next morning,the chefs always found lesser food in the kitchen.One day,Piers decided to run away from home because his father wanted him to be the king and the king had many duties.John and everyone at the castle,except a boy named Martin had been very depressed since that day."  
  
"5 years after Piers's disappearance,he and his friends came back to the castle,except he is going under a different name now.At night,he went into the kitchen to look for a midnight snack and John also happened to come into the kitchen and he asked Piers a whole lot of questions.That is why now Piers also known as Tyson is here telling this not-so-fairytale story.The end. "  
  
Tyson grinned at John's stunned face.  
  
-Well,that's an obvious HINT.-  
  
=I know.= Dragoon sweatdropped and got out of Tyson's head.  
  
"P-piers?" John stuttered out after 3 minutes.  
  
"That's my name." Tyson grinned wider.In one swift movement,John had Tyson/Piers in his tight embrace which Tyson/Piers gratefully returned.After 5 minutes,John finally broke the embrace.  
  
"It's been a long time,haven't it Piers?" John grinned."Yup." The two cousins sat at the table and reminisced the childhood they shared.At the strike of 2 am,they said their goodbyes and retreated into their bedrooms.  
  
They were in different places,but their thoughts were the same."It's good to have my cousin back."  
  
The End of the Chapter  
  
A/N: Was it long enough?I spent 3 days just to type it all out.Hope you've enjoyed it. +Looks at the reviews list+ Review please! 


End file.
